


Great

by Sakuragane_San



Series: Tomarry D&D-athon [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuragane_San/pseuds/Sakuragane_San
Summary: Voldemort rising from his cauldron; Harry is not amused.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Voldemort
Series: Tomarry D&D-athon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696108
Kudos: 28





	Great

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Great


End file.
